Hear You Me
by SoCalledLove
Summary: Mark's in trouble and Roger realizes that in an instant, everything he's come to believe can change.
1. Survival of the Fittest

Authors Note: This is my FIRST rent story, and the first fan fiction I've written in a very long time. I'm slowly letting myself into it; I intend to make this one short, only a few chapters. PLEASE read and review. Let me know what you think! I need the encouragement!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the story. I want to, but I don't. The end. The Title belongs to Jimmy Eats World. (Good Song, Hear You Me)

Disclaimer 2: I've seen the show and have watched the movie, so I'll try and keep it as in character as I think possible. Let me know if there are any GLARING inconsistencies.

Hear You Me

Chapter 1: Survival of the Fittest

It was so ironic, so clichéd, that Roger kept thinking someone was going to jump out at him and say "Just kidding!"

_Maybe it's because I'm the one of us to survive_

Yes, Mark was the one of them to survive. He said that once while they were fighting and it was proving too true. They lost Angel. Soon after that, they lost Mimi. It was only going to be a matter of time before Collins and Roger were gone too. Unlike his old response, the sarcastic "poor baby," Roger now really did feel pain for Mark. He was literally floored with Marks ability to comfort him through Mimi's passing, when he knew it was tearing Mark up inside as well. He was floored with Mark's strength and floored by the love Mark still had for him and their friends, and also the love he had for the world which had so harshly dealt them the poor cards they had.

He left the loft no more than a few hours ago. They had gotten a phone call from the local hospital. Collins was sick, although the doctor said he was doing better than expected; there was the constant fear that this could be it for him. The friends rarely left the hospital hopeful for recovery.

When that message played Roger felt the air rush out of the room like a vacuum. He couldn't breath and they walls all seemed to be closing in on him. He whispered to Mark that he would be back soon, that they could go see Collins then, and quickly darted out of the loft. Mark nodded in understanding.

The walk proved to be very relaxing. The cold December air seemed to open up his lungs again, and the stinging cold proved to him that he was alive. He walked for hours. He would stop at some of their favorite spots. The place in the park were Mimi and him would sit for hours, the corner that Angel loved to drum on, the ally with the group of homeless people in it that Mark loved to film.

Collins would be ready, he had been ready, had accepted his disease and that his time was coming for awhile now. He was ready to be with his Angel. Roger knew this, but it didn't make him feel any better. If Collins went, that means he was going to be next. Collins might be ready, but Roger defiantly was not. It wasn't that he didn't love Mimi, but he had his music, and he had his Mark. Roger knew when he was gone Mark would pretty much be on his own. True, Benny, Joanne and Maureen would still be alive, but Joanne and Maureen had each other and Benny had Allison. Mark would be alone, and although Mark didn't say it, Roger knew Mark was not ready to be alone.

Throughout the walk, Roger heard sirens. This was not unusual; he lived in New York City after all. It was not until he got within a block of the run down apartment complex that their loft was on that he realized something was wrong.

Sirens and flashing lights filled the usually darkened alleyway in front of their home. Heat radiated and Roger could see the complex was up in flames. "No…." he moaned softly and ran full speed back to his home.

Fireman had barricaded the area and would not let him through. Dozens of people had congregated in the area watching the building burn to the ground.

When he thought about it, it wasn't that surprising. With no heat, the residents and the street people near by were always lighting fires. Not all of them were as careful as him and Mark, and the place was so old, the wood so raw, it wouldn't take much to set the entire place up in flames.

Mark. All of a sudden the fact that everything he owned, his guitar, his clothing, all their possessions, Mimi's old apartment, was being destroyed did not matter. Roger began pushing in the crowed. "MARK! MARK! MARK!" he yelled amongst the spectators. Some of the people in the crowed were residents, some just there for the excitement. No one even glanced at him. Mark didn't come running towards him. No explanation, no nothing.

All of a sudden the feeling of being alone rushed over him. He felt as if his heart were going to stop. There was no one there; no one was paying attention to him as he screamed desperately for his best friend. No Collins to hold his hand and help him look, no Mimi to hug and comfort him, No Angel to reassure him that Mark was fine….. No Mark to say 'screw our shit, at least you were out of the apartment'

"_Poor Baby"_

-Read and Review-


	2. Tears and Rain

Disclaimer: Still don't own them

Authors Note: Thank you very much to McRaider, Cameragirl, Ragazzabella, PunktoFaerie, Prettygirlfrontwoman, and Not All Tears are Evil, For reviewing! I really appreciate it!

Chapter 2: Tears and Rain

Roger wasn't a crier. He's pretty much reserved tears solely for his friend's deaths. He cried when April died, cried when Angel died, and again when Mimi died. Other then those occasions, he didn't cry. But as the flames broke and spit out the window of their loft, he felt his eye's start to water.

He stared at the flames as they shot out the window that Mimi used to come in through, where he and Mark once burned their eviction notices and spilled them over the side, where Mark would toss the key from down to Collins to let the professor into the loft. One solitary tear slid down the side of his face.

"NO" he yelled suddenly. The old woman standing next to him shot him a look of surprise. If he cried it meant Mark was dead. He was Roger Davis; he had survived a lot and he always managed to pull through. He wasn't going to give up on Mark, Mark who's always been there, just yet.

You see, on the surface Roger was the bad ass rocker. When the shit hit the fan, it was Roger who was physically stronger. Roger was the one who came to Mark's rescue the first time he was mugged in the city. After that incident Mark used to refer to Roger playfully as his "knight in shinning armor." They all laughed at the incident, but still in the back of everyone's mind, they knew that if Roger did not appear when he did, Mark might not be here right now. So Roger was the tough guy.

On the surface.

Mark was more emotionally stronger than anyone. He was there holding the poor bohemian family together. He knew how much they needed him, how much Roger needed him there when… when it finally happened. Mark needed to be by his side when the disease finally took hold of him. Mark wouldn't leave them like this.

With another sickening jolt, Roger realized all of Mark's footage and the copy of Today 4 You: Proof Positive was going up in those flames.

He couldn't help thinking about how much he wished Collins was there. Collins would know what to do.

"Well Collins isn't here, Davis, but you can do this too" He whispered to himself. He decided to make his presence pretty clear.

"HEY!" He ran over to one of the fire chiefs, or at least the guy who looked like he was in charge. The man finished directing a group and then turned to Roger.

"Son, I'm just a little bit busy right now"

"I know that Sir." Roger said, carefully trying not to show how panicked and how upset he really was. "I'm looking for my friend. We live here; he was here when the fire started. A little shorter then me, blond hair, blue eyes. He wears glasses, and probably was wearing a scarf." Roger said desperately.

The fire chief looked at Roger sadly.

"There were a lot of people inside. I haven't been able to get a full count; no one knows how many people were staying in that complex. But that building was way over capacity and not at all up with fire safety regulations, the place went up like a matchstick house. He might have gotten out; I haven't seen anyone of that description." The chief was obviously distressed with this fire. He knew that a lot of people were dead because of the cities disregard towards the lower class.

"I'd ask the EMS chief…" Roger must have looked blank, because the man continued. "By the ambulances, they've been running people over all night. I didn't get a look at everyone"

Roger glanced down the alleyway and saw three ambulances stationed a little further away from the fire trucks. One had a fireman sitting inside it, with an oxygen mask over its face. One was empty and another was pulling away from the scene, lights and sirens wailing.

Thanking the fire chief, he ran off in the direction of them.

He went to the ambulance that was currently not doing anything. To his surprise he was face to face with a boy and girl who couldn't have been older than him. In fact they both looked about 20.

"Hi" Roger began. "I'm looking for my friend. His name is Marc, little shorter then me, glasses, blond hair, blue eyes… He was in the building, have you seen him" Roger asked desperately

The girl looked at her partner, then back at Roger. "I think we brought someone in who matches that description. We didn't get his name, and because of all the ashes and soot, I'm not entirely sure he was blond, but he probably had light hair. He looked about your age though"

"Where is he? Was he ok?" Roger pleaded.

The boy spoke next "We gave him the best treatment we could; he's over at New York General. That's just a few blocks down and one avenue over.

"Thanks" Roger shouted at the two before tearing off in the direction of the hospital. It was the same hospital Collins was at.

Roger had never ran faster in his life. He was sprinting full speed, dodging people left and right as he ran to the hospital. He was well aware of the fact that the young EMT's were not reassuring about the man's condition. He didn't miss the way the boys green eyes darkened slightly at Roger's description. He didn't miss the hesitation the girl had before her partner stated his friend's condition.

He didn't have much time to brood over their ominous demeanor as he reached the red sign that glared "HOSPITAL" over the street. He ran inside.

The first thing he noticed was that the usually not so busy hospital was packed. Their where various people covered in dirt and soot that had obviously been in or near the fire. The hospital had patients all over the place, obviously not having rooms for the less serious patients.

"Mark" He called out tentatively. He wasn't really expecting an answer. He just felt the need to give it a shot. No one replied.

He ran to the desk and asked the woman at the computer. "I'm looking for my friend, He was in the fire, and the EMTs said they might have brought him in here" He asked desperately.

"What his name" The woman asked.

"Mark. Mark Cohen." Roger replied. The woman typed in the computer. "Nothing's coming up for a Mark Cohen. We do have about 12 John Doe's from the fire though. What does Mark look like?" The woman asked.

"He's 24, blond hair, blue eyes, about five foot nine. Skinny." Roger said desperately.

"We have someone who fit's that description" She said. "Room 23"

Roger was off.


	3. Don't Want to Lose You Now

Chapter 3: Don't Want to Lose You Now

Disclaimer: In the last week days I did not acquire rights to any of the characters. Swear

Authors Note: Thank you again all that reviewed...

"Room 23... Room 23…" Roger muttered too himself, quickly moving down the hall. He dodged meal carts, nurses, crash carts, and god knows what else. The amount of crap filling up the hall forced him to slow down; that and the fact that he almost took out one nurse.

He kept running. He could feel his heart rate accelerate. He was so close to the edge between sanity and insanity; he was so close to freaking out. But he kept going for Mark. If it was him, the John Doe in room 23, Roger needed to be there with him.

Flashback 

_Roger held the hand of the once lively spirited girl lying on the bed. Yet as her body gave up to a disease that had haunted it for years, the life that once ran through her left. She had been pronounced dead 20 minutes ago, and Roger still held her hand. He held her for most of her 4 day stay at the hospital, and he didn't let go of her as she left him._

_Roger didn't talk for almost a full three days after Mimi's death. He knew he was making Mark nervous and worried for him, but he had no words to say to him or to anyone else._

_One afternoon while idly strumming his guitar, the words he needed to say came to him._

"_Mark?" He croaked one evening on that third day, his voice harsh and raw from the lack of use_

"_Yeah Rog?" Mark replied, his eyes lighting up at the sound of his best friends voice_

"_I need you to promise me something" Roger said, quietly. He saw the look of confusion cross the filmmaker's face at this request._

"_Anything Roger, you know I'd do anything for you" Mark said, his voice came out a little more excited than he would have liked it to._

"_When I die..." Roger started, Mark visibly cringed. Mark hated talking about Roger's death; he would usually interrupt and say 'we'll cross that bridge when we meet it.' This time Mark didn't interrupt, he still cringed, but he let Roger keep talking._

"_When I die, I know you will be there, but can you please just hold my hand. I want to know your there the whole time." Roger said. There was surprisingly little emotion in that morbid sentence. "I'm a little scared"_

"_Of course I will" Mark replied. Looking distraught, but still happy his friend had finally spoken_

_ End flashback _

He had to find him. Although Roger never promised that he would be by his friend's side holding his hand, he still had to be there. Mark would want him to, even if he never said it.

So Roger kept running. He kept glancing up at the rooms to try and orient him and figure out where he was so he didn't miss the room that might be holding his best friend.

"ROGER" his named vibrated through the hall and caused him to stop dead in his tracks. He stood there for probably a full 30 seconds trying to figure out who that was. He knew instantaneously that it wasn't Mark, and since Mark was his only concern right now, his mind was completely blank on other people, and therefore who the voice belonged too.

"HEY! Earth to Davis! I was wondering what took you bitches so long. Where's the cameraman?" Came Tom Collin's voice from one of the rooms Roger was now standing right in front of. For one wild second Roger thought maybe Collins had heard and was looking for Mark as well. Then Roger remembered the reason he wasn't in the loft at the time of the fire.

Without knowing what else to do Roger walked into the room that contained his sick friend. He stared blankly at him and had no idea what to even begin to say to the man in the bed in front of him.

"Dude, I don't look that bad. What's going on?" Collins said seeing his friend's disturbed look.

"Mark…" Roger started. Then he stopped. How could he possible explain what was going on at this very second? What if Collin's yelled at him? If he didn't panic, if he and Mark went to go see Collin's right away, this wouldn't have happened. He just had to freak out didn't he? That freak out could cost him his best friend's life

"Where is he?" Collins said, suddenly very serious. Roger only remembered hearing that tone in Collins voice once, and he had not heard it in a long time. He heard that tone once during Roger's withdrawal period. A period in time that Roger did not even want to think about, for Collins had used that tone when he was scared Roger had hurt the smaller filmmaker.

"Fire. Missing. Room 23 maybe" Roger stuttered very fast. Then he shot Collins a look that he hoped explained more than his words had before saying "I'm sorry, I'll be back" and darting back out of the hospital room.

"ROGER" Collins yelled after him, but Roger didn't slow down.

This time nothing was going to deter him from getting to room 23 and hopefully finding his best friend.

He realized room 23 was in critical care. Or at least that's what the sign leading into the hallway said. Although Roger wasn't the most intelligent of guys, he knew the word "critical" could not possibly be a good thing. He dodged others in the hall and finally found the room he was looking for. The door was shut and the curtains were drawn. Roger took a deep breath before reaching for the door knob.

"Mark…" Roger moaned. There was no questioning it; the pale horribly injured man in room 23 was his best friend. John Doe was Mark Cohen. Taking in his friend's state, Roger inhaled sharply. His friend's eyes were closed. A respirator was inserted into his mouth and various bandages covered the parts of his body that was exposed.

Roger's low moan caught the attention of the doctors and nurses in the room. There were about 5 and they were standing and comparing notes and assessing Mark.

"Sir, do you know this man?" one of the nurses asked.

"Yes, his name is Mark. Mark Cohen." How Roger managed to get the words out was beyond him.

"Sir, are you family" the nurse asked again

"Yes. I'm his brother" Roger lied. He had lied about relationships before, but there was something different about lying this time.

Roger had lied before to be told Mimi's condition. He told them they were married, that Mimi was his wife. He knew Collins lied once about Angel. Sometimes they had to, sometimes they didn't. They always did anyway, just so they wouldn't be thrown out of the room. They always said they were each others family anyway.

However this time it was different. Roger didn't feel like he lied. Roommates, best friends, but these terms did not give his relationship with Mark justice. They were brothers.

Read and Review! 


	4. Don't Breathe Too Deep

Authors Note: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! Finals! But good news! I know how I'm going to end this story now. So I should be able to get the next chapter up reasonably soon!

THANKS TO ALL THAT REVIEWED

Chapter 4: Don't Breathe Too Deep

Before Roger had a chance to even begin to ask how Mark was doing, something crashed into him from behind, causing him to lose his balance. Thankfully, before he hit the ground, the thing that crashed into him managed to steady him. Roger regained his balance and turned to see Collins, complete in his hospital gown, standing right behind him.

"Tom! What are you doing out of bed!" One of the nurses said before crossing the room. She grabbed his arm and tried to lead him out, but Collins held his ground.

"Mark…" Collins said, his usually powerful voice was weak and sounded exceptionally hopeless. Roger was very much aware that when Collin's sounded hopeless, it was not a good thing.

Roger tried to get closer, but the doctors and other nurses were still swarming around the still body of his best friend. Sighing, but refusing to give up, he turned to the two nurses that were now standing by Collins. There was the original nurse that asked him if he knew Mark and the other that was trying to convince Collins that he should be in bed.

Collins met Roger's gaze, questioning the situation, but Roger ignored it and looked away.

"Is he going to be ok?" Roger asked the two nurses. Part of him didn't want to know the answer. Mark HAD to be ok. There was no option. Roger could not be Roger without Mark. They had been together for years, they were inseparable. Without Mark, Roger had a sickening feeling that he would have died long ago. Probably with April, if he hadn't overdosed before then.

One of the doctors, a young man in his 30s, left the circle and motioned for Roger and Collins to follow him out of the room.

The doctor led them out and into the sterile white hallway. Roger tried his best not to focus on the sounds coming from Mark's room. The white of the hallway was so bright, the place smelled so sterile. Roger hated hospitals. He hated everything about them, from the smell to the rooms to the people that worked inside of them. He knew the doctors were good people, that, for the most part, they strived to help their fellow man, but he hated them. They had not been able to help Angel, they couldn't help Mimi, and they always delivered bad news.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Ferguson; I am the primary physician on Mr. Cohen's case. We've been working on him since he was brought in and he is stable for now, although his injuries are pretty severe." The doctor began. Roger felt himself sink into a chair in the hallway that was directly behind him.

"Should I continue?" The doctor asked, shooting a look of concern towards Roger

"Yes, sorry" Roger stated and stood back up in an attempt to put on a strong front.

"Mr. Cohen was brought into the hospital with severe damage to his lungs from smoke inhalation, although his actual body doesn't have to severe burns. However, when the stairs in the building collapsed, Mark was on them. Fortunately he must have been towards the bottom, or else the fall could have killed him. However, he has numerous avulsions and contusions from the fall resulting in extensive blood lose. Since he's thinner than a male his age and height should be, he is more susceptible to rapid blood lose. I'm also concerned about his head. He has a pretty sever injury from the fall. We are waiting on test results to examine any damage. The damage to his lungs is severe enough to keep him from breathing on his own, that's what the respirator is for."

The doctor took a deep breath before continuing. "His injuries are very serious, but Mark is obviously a fighter" The doctor smiled in an attempt to comfort the two friends. "We will leave for the time being. You can stay with him though"

The doctors warm encouraging smile made Roger feel so much more relaxed. "Thank you doctor" he said earnestly, before turning and entering Marks room.

Before he made it in, a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"There was a fire?" Collins said his eyes wide.

"Yeah"

"The loft is gone?"

"Yeah" Roger knew that this news should be more of a concern for him. Everything they owned was in the loft. Everything they had in this world, this world that seemed to just give the bohemian friends hell. How much more could they take before their family was completely destroyed?

Roger knew he would trade everything in that loft and his own life just for Mark to be ok. He wished that he stayed back instead of going for the walk. Even if they had been in there when the loft caught fire, Roger was sure that together they could have gotten out. Mark and Roger could do anything as long as they were together.

Roger sighed and ran his fingers through his dirty blond hair. He then entered Mark's room.

Collins looked troubled and made to follow Roger back into the room. This time the nurse was not having it. After an argument that Roger was sure would wake Mark up, Collins agreed to leave. The nurse promised she would update him with any changes in Marks condition.

After everyone left, Roger sat in the chair next to his still best friend.

"Jesus Mark… I…" so many thoughts came to his mind. What do you say to your best friend, your brother, the one person you can't live without in a time like this? Roger took Mark's hand and held it in his own. He did his best to ignore the machines hooked up to his friend. They were helping him breath, monitoring his frail grip on life.

Mark did look like he had been through hell. It was hard to believe that the person on the bed was the lively filmmaker that was always managing to keep a smile on, even if it was just for Roger's sake.

"Mark, I'm so sorry. I should have been there to help you get out. You shouldn't be here right now. Please. I know I haven't been the easiest roommate or nearly the type of best friend you deserve, but please, you mean the world to me. I need you to be here with me. I'm nothing without you. I pulled back from April's death and again from Mimi only because I had you with me. I can't be Roger without Mark." Roger chocked back a sob.

"I'm supposed to go first. You're the one to survive. Man, I can't do this, I can't be alone. You are so strong. So strong.." Roger said, this time openly crying

"You don't deserve this." Roger said when he stopped the tears long enough to make a coherent sentence.

Roger wasn't a religious person, but he suddenly began yelling out to whatever God was listening to him. "YOU HERE THAT! HE DOESN'T DESERVE THIS! WHAT HAS HE EVER DONE OTHER THAN BE A GOOD PERSON. HE TAKES CARE OF EVERYONE! HE NEVER DOES ANYTHING BUT LOVE US ALL"

Roger collapsed back into his chair, catching his breath. Just as he began to calm down his worst nightmare occurred. The machines helping keep Mark alive started beeping in a rapid chorus that matched the panic in Roger's heart.


	5. May Angels Lead You In

Authors Note: Seriously thank you so much to those who reviewed. I know these chapters are kind of short, but like I said, it's my first story, I hope to get better!

Disclaimer: Well as of 5/10/06 Mark Cohen and Roger Davis are mine. Not. Song is Jimmy Eat World's "Hear You Me" great song. Really Sad.

And as for the reviews: I'm not going to break them up individually, I appreciate every one! But SportsGirl (or something like that, I got emailed your review, but it's not showing up..) to answer your question- Yes, it's because a lot of them are HIV positive. If you listen to "goodbye love", or watch the part of it they cut out in the movie (deleted scenes) or see the show: Mark and Roger get into a fight during which Roger accuses Mark of detaching from life, and Mark say's its because he's the one who is going to survive. Check it out.

Chapter 5: May Angels Lead You In

"_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us someplace to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Thought I might get one more chance"_

Everything moved in slow motion ant it was as though someone had hit the mute button in Roger's life. He couldn't hear anything. The doctors and nurses swarmed in almost as soon as the beeping began. He knew they were franticly talking to each other, he could tell by there motions, but he couldn't hear a word. All he could do was stare at the figure on the bed.

Roger was pushed to the corner of the room. The doctors and nurses ignored his presence and were solely focusing on Mark. Mark who was dying. That much Roger knew; that much he could feel. It paralyzed him and made him feel cold all over.

He vaguely knew he was crying. He could feel the tears streaming down his face; he could feel his body shaking violently. He watched the scene unfold in horror.

"Mark please" he begged "Don't leave me"

"_And if you were with me tonight_

_I'd sing to you, just one more time_

_A song for a heart so big,_

_God wouldn't let live"_

Mark had no idea what was going on. He had no idea where exactly he was, but he knew was in some kind of tunnel. He was cold, shaking, hungry, and in a lot of pain. The pain got worse and worse, it was like someone was stabbing him all over. Mark knew for sure he had never felt like this before. Not when he had been mugged and beaten-up pretty badly, this was new. And this was worse then he could imagine.

Just when the pain got unbearable, it started to lighten. He was still in the tunnel, but a warm white light from one end embraced him. The closer he got to the end of the tunnel, where the light was, the less the pain hurt him.

He looked over his shoulder; the other end of the tunnel was black and dark. He knew just by looking at it, that if he went that way, the intense pain would return.

So he kept moving towards the light.

"Stop Mark" a voice told him. He stopped dead in his track. He knew that voice. He heard it when he was playing his footage back, he heard sometimes at night when he was sleeping

"_Angel's voice is in my ear"_

He squinted and saw two figures at the warm, light end of the tunnel.

Angel and Mimi were walking toward him.

Mark was so happy, he could barely keep from running at the two. But there was something in Angel's words and a gut feeling that kept him where he was standing. He didn't move at all, and waited for them to meet him where he stood. A huge grin broke on his face, but then faltered slightly. If Angel and Mimi were there, he was dead. There was no doubting that.

The two friends got closer to him. He could see the glow radiating from both of them. They looked so happy, so healthy, that it brought Mark to tears. The last time he saw them, they were emaciated in a hospital bed.

Angel finally was next to him and gave him a hug. When they hugged Mark could feel how much they loved him. He began openly sobbing. "I missed you guys so much" He cried.

The two smiled, but Mark noticed their smiles were not that happy.

Angel pointed back towards the black end of the tunnel.

"Look Mark"

Mark looked and he could see figures at the end of the once pitch black opening. He could see himself, dying on a hospital bed; he could see the doctors working vehemently to save him.

"Look at Roger" Mimi whispered.

Like a camera, the end of the tunnel zoomed in on Roger's face. It broke Mark's heart the moment he saw it.

Roger was crying, that much was expected. But the look in his eyes went beyond sadness. His eyes showed desperation and despair. His eyes showed of a man who was going to give up on life because he had nothing left. They showed the look of a man who lost everything to him. A man who lost his best friend in the world. It was the kind of raw emotion that Mark always tried to capture on his camera but never had. It floored him.

"Please Mark. Don't leave me" Roger whispered the words, but they vibrated 100 times their amplitude throughout the tunnel.

Mark couldn't tear his gaze from his friends face. He took a step towards him, towards the darkness, and the pain came back to him with vengeance. He screamed in pain and stopped again.

Angel and Mimi surrounded him, Angel was on his left and Mimi was on his right. "Honey, you need to make a decision. It's going to hurt if you go back that way. The pains going to be unbearable, I'm not going to make you go back to that if you don't want to." Angel said looking at him, compassion and love shining in her face.

"You can come with us if you want, we'd love to have you with us" Mimi said indicating towards the light end of the tunnel.

"Mark.. Mark Please" Roger's voice once again filled the tunnel.

Mark's face turned from despair to determination. Angel saw it at once. "You can do it, we love you, and we'll see you one day again" she whispered.

With that Mark took a deep breath and sprinted back towards the dark end.

A thousand knives stabbed him all over. His lungs had trouble taking a breath. His body felt weak and defeated. His head felt like it was going to crack into two.

The panicked beeping evened out. "Pulse is back. BP's up too 100/60" a nurse said happily.

"Welcome back Mark" the doctor said to the still unconscious boy in the bed.

Roger grabbed his hand, tears still streaming down his face. "Thank you Mark. Thank you, Thank you" He said unable to get out any other words.

Mark stirred slightly. "Roger?" the broken voice asked him.

"Hey Mark" Roger said, his green eyes filling with a new wave of tears

"I'm tired" Mark said lightly, it was clear he was already falling asleep.

"Sleep Mark, I'll be here when you wake up. I'm always going to be here" Roger whispered.

A smile spread on Mark's face. "They are so happy… but I couldn't leave you" he whispered and fell back asleep.

Roger stared at his sleeping friend for a few minutes processing what he said. They could only mean two people. A fresh wave of tears came to Roger. He was really that close to losing Mark.

"Thanks guys" he whispered to the air.

Angel and Mimi smiled.

FINISHED

Hope you guys enjoyed it. I really enjoyed writing it! I hope to write more. Maybe a sequel? Please let me know what you thought!


End file.
